The First Christmas
by WildClover27
Summary: It's 1942 and the first Christmas celebrated at the mansion.


Terry Garrison sat slouched in the easy chair, gazing out the window. Snow was falling in a heavy silent curtain of large flakes. It was a wet snow which clung to everything it touched. The auburn-haired girl sighed. At least there wouldn't be a Luftwaffe attack tonight. That was one blessing for this Christmas Eve. But behind the silver lining there still lurked a gray cloud. The same weather that prevented the German Luftwaffe from attacking might also prevent the British aircraft from picking up her brother and his men in France.

Terry turned from the window to survey the common room. She nodded in satisfaction. It was not as lavish as she would have liked, but it would do. Early that morning, Terry had gone into the woods surrounding the house, armed with sled, ax, and rifle. Her intent was to get a Christmas tree and Christmas dinner. Vegetable stew just wasn't her idea of holiday fare. As for the tree, maybe it would bring a brief bright spot into their lives.

The tree was the easiest to acquire. It was a nicely shaped fir tree about six feet in height. Thankful for her upbringing on a ranch, Terry chopped it down and loaded it onto the sled.

On her way back to the house, she flushed a rabbit. A quick shot brought it down. Her reflexes hadn't deteriorated any with her change in environment. It was a large plump rabbit. Terry stuffed it into a burlap bag, all the while apologizing to it for killing it. She hated to kill any defenseless animal, but she hated worse not having meat on the table for the men.

Almost to the house, she spotted two pheasant. Cautiously she slipped closer, rifle ready. The first pheasant she shot while it was still on the ground. Reflex made her shoot the other one in midair.

Two pheasant and a rabbit would make a good feast. It would be the first fresh game they had in a long time. Back at the mansion, she dressed the meat, refrigerating it until she was sure the men would be back.

The tree went up in a corner of the common room. Terry wrapped red and green paper streamers around it. These she had saved when she had found them stuffed in a back corner of the Blue Fox. The previous owners of the bar had hoarded a lot of old junk and trash. Some of it came in handy.

Out in the stable, what remained of it, Terry had found decayed harness with sleigh bells. She cut the bells off and tied them to the tree branches.

From her rapidly dwindling cache of 'frivolous food' she used the last of her popcorn and made small popcorn balls which were also hung on the branches. It gave the tree an odd look, but still it was better than nothing.

Lastly came her surprise. Under the tree went the brightly colored packages. Terry was proudest of this accomplishment. She had carefully saved her own money compiled from the couple of missions she had gone on and the winnings from poker games at the Dove. Going on a spree in London, she had spent almost her entire emergency fund. Despite the outrageous cost, she had bought each of the men a new heavy woolen shirt and warm socks. The personal gifts were a little harder. For Goniff, she found a watch cap to replace the one lost months before. In an obscure little book store, Terry uncovered a volume of Dickens that was ideal for Actor. There were neckerchiefs for Casino. For Chief, she had gotten a box of bonbons as she found out he had a weakness for the sweets. She had her sister, Cinder, send a new belt and buckle for their brother, Craig.

Yes, thought Terry, looking at the tree, it was good. Now if the guys would just get back and in one piece.

It had grown dark. Terry closed the blackout drapes and built up the fire in the fireplace. She wandered into Craig's office and pulled out his briefcase, a tablet of paper and a pencil. She parked herself back in Actor's chair and started going over the latest batch of intelligence. She was still pouring over it at eleven o'clock when the phone rang. She laid the paperwork on the floor and went to answer it.

Col. Gallagher was on the other end. "Thought I'd let you know they're back. Damn near skidded off the runway coming in."

"Oh thanks for telling me that, Joe," said Terry with a shudder. "Are any of them hurt?"

"For once no," said Gallagher. "They're just half froze."

Thanks, Joe," said Terry. "And thank those pilots too."

"You have a Merry Christmas," said Gallagher.

"You too, Joe," said Terry.

Happily, Terry put the intelligence work back in Craig's office. She went to the kitchen to start coffee. She set out the coffee cups and poured a generous amount of whiskey in each one. With meat scarce, all she could do was set out a plate of biscuits, the British version. Even Actor had a bit of a sweet tooth, though he tried to hide it. That done, she went upstairs and added wood to the fires in all their fireplaces.

Around twelve-thirty, five weary men tramped in the front door. Terry met them with the spiked coffee.

"Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully.

Craig gave her a wan smile, "Bah humbug."

Taking a cup of coffee and turning away, he was the first to notice the tree. "What the heck is that?" he exclaimed.

"How quickly they forget," said Terry mockingly.

The others had turned to see what Craig was staring at.

"Cripes, it's a bloomin' Christmas tree!" burst Goniff.

"With presents yet," noted Chief.

Cynically, Casino muttered, "They're probably empty boxes."

Nevertheless, he joined the others as they congregated around the tree. Terry watched with joy and amusement, the antics of the grown men over the tree and its gifts. Goniff picked up a box and gave a delighted yelp when he discovered it wasn't empty as predicted.

"Bloody 'ell, there's somethin' in this one."

The others picked up boxes and shook them. Craig stepped over to the wingback chair and shook his head with a smile at his sister before sitting down to watch.

Actor paused and motioned the other men closer. "Did anyone think to buy Teresa a gift?" he asked. "I didn't."

That subdued the men quickly.

"I didn't even think about it bein' Christmas and all," said Casino. "I spent the last several years in stir. It didn't mean nothin' there."

"We all did," said Chief.

Actor sucked in his cheeks and blew out a long breath. He turned and approached Terry. She watched him with a frown of concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

There was undisguised warmth mixed with regret in Actor's eyes as he took both her hands in his and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. "We did not get anything for you. It was most remiss of us. We're sorry."

Terry squeezed his fingers, "Actor, I didn't expect you guys to get me anything. This time last year, you were all in stir. I doubt any of you has celebrated Christmas for quite a few years. I just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all."

Actor shook his head, "It is very nice, Teresa, but we still should have thought to do something nice for you."

Terry squeezed his hands tightly. "You did do something nice for me. All of you." He looked at her quizzically, not understanding. "You got back in this horrible weather and all of you are in one piece. To me that is a wonderful gift."

Actor pulled her in to a hug. "You are a most exceptional woman, Little One," he said.

She looked up at him with a smile. "And you are all most exceptional men," she replied. She gave him a quick hard hug and then pushed him away. She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Come on, you guys, it's Christmas. Open them."

Terry walked around to perch on the arm of Craig's chair, watching the men tear into their packages like little boys. Smiling with amusement, she slipped an arm around her brother's neck and hugged him.

"There's a couple in there for you too," she said.

"I know," said Craig. "I thought maybe you and I could exchange gifts in the morning in my room."

"I think that would be a marvelous idea, Brother," she grinned. "Merry Christmas, Craig."

"Merry Christmas, Terry."


End file.
